forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Avan Terrnar
"Man, you are more annoying than a swarm of mosquitos!" ~ Avan - Yelling at Lemont after he chases Avan for the 6th time. "Uh... I... See, I have a girlfriend, and she has jealousy issues, and yeah... Your a little... old for me...." Avan ~ trying to explain to Miria why they wouldn't work out. Biography ''"Well... What about me... I make friends easily, trust others too often... Yeah. That's--- Oh, and I like Lances. That's a biggie." ~ ''Avan describing himself to Jordan. Avan was a simple 18 year old, just about to graduate high school, as a string of events caused him to fall into the mysterious fantasy world. Avan had always believed in that sort of a thing though, due to his father, Brian Terrnar. Avan had spent many years clumsily learning how fight with a Lance, thanks to his father as well. He has always been one to trust others to an irrational extent, and has an uncanny habit of getting himself into trouble he could easily avoid. However, Avan's tactics and genius (if quite un-noticeable) have earned him the respect of his friends, as well as that of his enemies. Avan's personality allows him to have a relationship with any of the females in the game, as well as maximum support with the males. Because of that, Avan also has the most opportunities out of everyone to increase his support with his allies. Various endings for Avan can and will occur, depending on who he ends up getting romantically attached to. (Canonistically, his choice is Cecilia.) Appearence Innate Abilities Lance Mastery - Whenever Avan equips a lance or a spear, he gains a 15% boost when attacking, and 15% stamina reduction for skills. Learned after mastering the first two tiers for Lancer and Spearman. Father's Spirit - Avan gains his father's determination and spirit, allowing him to occasionally attack twice without stamina. Learned after the half way point in the game. Support Ranks﻿ ''"I would be your sword and shield, if you would let me..." ''- Avan and Cecilia, SS support. Game Endings Avan and Cecilia - "Avan took one last look at Favaron's tower and shook his head as he returned to his own world. There he settled down with Cecilia, and the two kept the secret of the world hidden from their children. However, little did they realize what adventures awaited them in the future..." Avan and Syrene - "Avan turned to Syrene after the final battle, and held her hand as the two walked out of the tower. Years later, the two married and happily settled down on Earth." Avan and Kyle - "The two friends remained rivals, even on Earth. Every now and then, they returned to Rhyria, and sparred. Rumor has it that they were was as close as blood brothers." Avan and Miria - "After much arguing, Avan realized his feelings for Miria. The two became very close, and married in the years to come, choosing to live on Rhyria, instead of Earth." Avan and Lucia - "Lucia and Avan remained adventurers, travelling the worlds together. Rumor has it that the two of them eventually discovered a treasure chest filled with Goldeons, and lived a rich, happy life together." Avan and Cinthya - "The two eventually returned to Earth where they dated for an extended period of time. It was never revealed if the two married or not." Avan and Burak - "The friends eventually decided to put their differences aside, and ended up living in the same house for a while. When it came to video game teams, these two were undefeatable."﻿ Category:Forgotten Testament XII Characters Category:Forgotten Testament XII Heroes